cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandalorians
Mandalorians are a group of warrior people from the planet Mandalore. They have often served in a number of conflicts throughout the galaxy and often showed a heated grudge against the Jedi. However, they came to greatly oppose the Galactic Empire. Description Mandalorians wear a distinct uniform, most notably wearing a signature bucket shaped helmet with a T-shaped visor. They wore jumpsuits and had diamond shaped chest and shoulder armor, as well as knee high boots. They wore wrist mounted projectors that could fire missiles, flames or attachment cables and could even project knives, and they also commonly wore jet packs. They usually wielded blaster carbines, though some also duel wielded pistols, and some even made use of vibroblades. Mandalorians are all extremely skilled, strong and tough fighters, as well as brilliant tacticians and strategists. While they could be brutal and ruthless at times, and possessed a highly aggressive nature, they were very honorable and could even be very altruistic. History The Mandalorians have existed since ancient times in the Rishi Galaxy. They served as the official soldiers and warriors of Mandalore and protected the planet with much success against outside forces. Eventually, the Mandalorian Crusades began, in which the Mandalorians invaded and conquered numerous planets, fiercely crushing all enemy forces and resistance in the way. However, the Jedi Knights were sent by the Galactic Republic to stop them, and in fierce fighting, the Mandalorian Empire was halted and forced back towards Mandalore. Ever since, the Mandalorians have held a very deep furious hatred of the Jedi. As such, the Mandalorians have continued to serve as the soldiers of Mandalore and remained on Mandalore and her colonies, when Mandalore began partaking in outside conflicts, the Mandalorians served with much bravery. During the Clone Wars, though the Mandalorian government lead by Empress Satine Kryze attempted to remain neutral, the Mandalorian warriors lead by Jango Fett seized control of Mandalore and sided with the Separatists, secretly placing Darth Maul as leader of Mandalore. As such, the Mandalorians served with fierce aggression against the Galactic Republic in the Clone Wars, showing ruthlessness towards the Jedi. However, during the same time, a large group of Mandalorian warriors lead by Satine's sister, Katan Kryze, formed a Mandalorian rebel army and pledged their loyalty to Satine Kryze, and as such, Kryze's Mandalorian forces battled Fett's Mandalorian forces for control of Mandalore. This would lead to a Republic invasion of Mandalore that ousted Fett's government. During the days of the Galactic Empire, the Mandalorians greatly served the Rebel Alliance, fighting against the Imperial Stormtroopers in the Galactic Civil War, and ultimately, making peace with the Imperial Remnant formed after the First Order. Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Organization Category:On and Off Category:Adventurers Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Vigilantes Category:Brutes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Chaotic Category:Destroyers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Thugs Category:Determinators Category:Extremists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Gadgeteers Category:Thief Category:Gaolers Category:Terrorists Category:Authority Category:Power Hungry Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Guardians Category:Assassin Category:Neutral Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Gunman Category:Altruistic Category:Mongers Category:Heretics Category:Recurring Category:Honorable Category:Right Hand Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Swordsman Category:Enforcers Category:One Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Jerks Category:Hunters Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Fanatics Category:Lawful Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Loyal Category:Survivors Category:Nemesis Category:Envious Category:Barbarian Category:Normal Skilled Category:Criminals Category:Egotists Category:Serious